


General Asahi Relationship HC's

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, relationship headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28698297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - hi🙋🏾♀️I read ur Asahi headcanons and I LOVED them, and so I was wondering if you could do more general headcanons for him pls?
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader
Kudos: 11





	General Asahi Relationship HC's

⤑ Asahi is the type of guy to know you for at least a year as **friends** before ever advancing to anything more

⤑ Chances are, the way he asks you out is babbling in front of you with his hand on his neck and his face beet red

⤑ When you actually say that you’d love to go out with him he smiles brightly and almost immediately his anxiety goes away

⤑ But there is also a good chance that he’s scared to lose you as a friend and you are the one that has to ask to date him

⤑ He will do anything for you and if you say you like something from a store he will either buy it for you when you two are apart **OR** he will try and make something similar to it, himself

⤑ Chances are, he would say that he loves you first. He’d just blurt it out after staring at your face while you’re looking at something completely different

⤑ Asahi is real big into anniversaries. Like he’ll get you something or make you something for every single month you two are together for the first year and then try to do something big for the annual anniversaries

⤑ He just screams like he’s a fan of holding hands, with your fingers laced together. He loves to see your smaller hands in his and he loves to bring your hand to his lips and kiss the back of your hand or knuckles

⤑ He also screams the kind of bf who would stand behind you, with his arms wrapped around you and resting his chin on your head gently (and you lowkey love the way his arms feel around you)

⤑ Kissing in public is something that makes Asahi real bashful. He’s not opposed to it, but he likes to kiss you most of the time when it’s just the two of you

⤑ He likes to go out in nature with you and have small picnics with you

⤑ At the end of the day, what he wants most is to have you in his arms or to be in yours, cuddling


End file.
